1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an image pickup apparatus, and particularly, to an image pickup apparatus capable of correcting an image blur caused by camera shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the amount of generated heat relative to an image pickup element size is increasing due to an increase in power consumption caused by compactness (downsizing) of an image pickup element, increasing pixel count, and increasing reading speed. An image pickup apparatus including: a camera shake correction mechanism that moves an image pickup element in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis to correct an image blur caused by camera shake; and a mechanism that exhausts (dissipates or releases) heat caused by heat generation of the image pickup element is proposed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-300899 describes an image pickup apparatus that connects an image pickup element and a case (camera body) by a heat conduction member to efficiently exhaust heat of the image pickup element.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-120583 describes an image pickup apparatus that exhausts heat by filling a high heat conduction member between an image pickup element and a base portion.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-217993 describes an image pickup apparatus that exhausts heat by bringing a back side of an image pickup element into contact with a magnetic member by an electromagnet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-64863 describes an image pickup apparatus that exhausts heat of the image pickup apparatus to the vapor phase through a fin arranged on the back side of an image pickup element.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-158664 describes an image pickup apparatus that vibrates an image pickup element to efficiently exhaust heat when the temperature detected by a temperature sensor exceeds a preset reference temperature.